This invention relates generally to a playing card dispenser commonly termed a "shoe," and in particular to a dispenser guard apparatus for said shoe which conceals from view the surface of the card next to be dealt, and preferably also inhibits reverse movement of the card next to be dealt in favor of dealing a card there behind.
Both the gaming industry and individuals employ playing card dispensers, commonly termed "shoes," for dealing cards to players. In the card game of blackjack, for example, a shoe is stocked with one or more decks of shuffled playing cards. After players make their wagers, a dealer then deals cards to the players by withdrawing one card at a time from the shoe. Commonly, the front panel of a shoe has an enlarged opening through a portion thereof, and the stock of playing cards is maintained against the panel. The panel is disposed to provide a slot between its bottom edge and the floor of the shoe. A dealer withdraws one card at a time by placing a finger through the enlarged opening and sliding the card downwardly through the slot.
Because of the opening in the front panel, players can see the back side of the card next to be dealt. Therefore, if a player had previously marked a card, he would be able to see this mark before he wagered and before the card was dealt. Likewise, if a dealer had previously marked a card for a player or knew of such marking, the dealer would see the marked card before it was dealt. By slight of hand, if he were saving the marked first card for someone other than the rightful recipient of that card, the dealer could raise that card upwardly with one finger through the enlarged opening, and proceed to deal the card immediately behind the marked card.
Such cheating is a dangerous and potentially economically harmful threat to the gaming industry. Present attempts to hide a card from view include the dealer's placing of his hand over the enlarged opening; placing a drape-tape cover over the front of the shoe until players have placed their bets; or employing a shoe which has a sliding door manually operable in a channel to close or open the enlarged opening. None of these approaches alleviates the problem of a dishonest dealer since he has full access to the cards. Further, the drape-type cover and the sliding door slow the speed of each game significantly.
It is therefore apparent that a need is present for means which will reduce the potential for dealer and/or player cheating through the marking of cards. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a card-dispenser guard apparatus which conceals from view the playing card next to be dealt from a card-dispensing shoe.
It is a further object of the invention to provde such a guard apparatus which can also inhibit a dealer's ability and opportunity to retain a card which is rightfully next to be dealt.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a guard apparatus which does not act to slow the speed of the game in which it is employed.
These and other objects will become apparent throughout the following description of the invention.